The feel good drag
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: It had a.. rocky start. After all, he didn't trust her, and she, well, she didn't trust him. They had their reasons, and they were valid reasons too. Still, a year ago, she would never think herself capable of betraying all she loved for one man. A.U.


_The feel good drag._

_The Lady Massacre._

* * *

Pure silence. That's all she heard. Just pure and utter silence. Snow descended heavily upon the town of little Hangleton, and not a soul was to be seen. It made sense, considering it was the middle of the night. No one was up at this hour, at least good and respectable folk. She took a drag of her cigarette- a habit she picked up from him, it wasn't as if they could die from it, in any case. They were safe, and besides, the nicotine was addicting. She never understood beforehand why Muggles insisted on buying the damn things even though they knew that they would kill them, well, until she actually smoked one herself. Her parents would have disapproved, had the been alive.

She moved toward the mansion that loomed over the town, snow crunching beneath her feet. She would have apparated directly inside, had he not prevented Apparation to anyone who did not wear the mark. And because she didn't wear it yet, she couldn't do it. She was going to get her mark soon anyway, and it would be different from the others. Different, because not only would it mark her as his follower, but as his wife, his queen, his Dark Lady.

It had beguna year ago exactly. The Order had been winning and Voldemort was getting desperate, because he couldn't understand why they knew so much about his plans. He figured out that Severus Snape had betrayed him, so he killed him. But Dumbledore had prepared for this.

From her third year to her sixth, Dumbledore had Snape train her personally as the Order's next spy. It was perfect, really, because when the time came for Voldemort to murder Snape, he would be in need of someone to spy for him on the inside. He could easily choose a Hogwarts student, but to be honest the Slytherins weren't as intelligent as the Slytherinsof his time had been. Besides that, Draco had been killed long before and he needed someone close to Potter and Dumbledore. Someone that Potter could confide in, and they could easily retrieve information from.

And she happened to be perfect for the job. It had taken some time to convince Voldemort of course that she wasn't like Snape, that she wouldn't betray him like Snape did. She had told him that Dumbledorehad betrayed her, along with the Order. She wanted revenge. She said that he could kill her if he wished, but she merely asked that he listen to her reasoning. He had, out of amusement, complied. She told him the facts, and was fairly blunt about it. She didn't beat around th bush when it came to it, like his followers often did, and that had caught his attention.

She had told him that the Order knew he was desperate from killing Snape, but they were also desperate. Snapewas their only spy, and that without him, they were lost. She also told him that with her on his side, she could draw out much more information than Snape, because she was close to Harry, who was close to Dumbledore. Voldemort exposed the fact that she was unacquaintedwith spying, so therefore she would not have much experience in the field. She had smiled and said,

"My lord, I am a quick thinker and no one notices me behind my books. I could learn much, and they would never suspect me because of my aquaintence withPotter. I am also the smartest student to grace the Hogwarts Halls in fifty years," she added. "And to be blunt, My lord, your followers aren't exactly intelligent. You need someone who can think for themselves, I assure you you wont have to babysit me along the way."

He had allowed her to be his spy, but she certainly wasn't favoured. He had donenothingwhen she was tortured by the other Death Eaters, but she hadn't been really defenseless either. She could protect herself as well as any duelist, no matter the opponent. It was a good thingshe was out of his home more than in. She wrote to him nearly every week, using the 'pen pall program' McGonagall came up with, so she knew how to deal withforeign and witches and wizards, young and old, better, long with the world outside of Hogwarts. It helped her for an apprenticeshipas a teacher, and gave her the perfect excuse. She only visited him during times of great importance. Hermione had to proveher worth over the course of the year, and she did. She would finally get her mark.

But that didn't describe her relationship with Voldemort.

It had a.. rocky start. After all, he didn't trust her, and she, well, she didn't trust him. They had their reasons, and they were valid reasons too. Still, a year ago, she would never think herself capable of betraying all she loved for one man. Though, she could believe it now.

-

Years of preparation had prepared herself for this. She had mastered the art of spying in her four years under Snape's tutelage. She was as silent as the night, as stealthy as a fox (which also happened to be her animagus, coincidentally enough) and as deadly as a basilisk because of his teachings. Over the years, she had matured incredibly, but remained much the same. Onecould never hide ones secrets when it appeared they had something to hide. But when the acted and spoke, layingeverything at your feet, then, only then, can you appear innocent.

She had known it would happen sometime, but the thought did not ease her suffering. Harry and Ron, knowing of her role, if only a little of it, understood her pain. She had grown used to the Potion Master, thought of him like a strict father, but one that was not un-lovable. She had loved him, and she liked to think he thought the same, though she would never know.

With Snapes death came her duty. And her duty was to become the next spy of Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. Duringher Christmas break she would have to try to come into contact with Voldemort, and the Holidays drew closer withevery breath, withevery drop of snow. Withit came the possibility, and probability, of her death. She knew this, and had come to terms with it. She had even left a letter in her trunk for all of whom she loved, just in case that happened. Although they did not reveal her role in the war, they simply stated she had died doing what she believed to be right.

Harry and Ron, however, had not. They believed that she would come back, safe and sound. That she would not be taken from them. But she might. But then again, she might not. It was unknown.

As the Holidays drew nigh, Hermionegave each of her boys their present. They bothhad opened them witheagerness, and their smiles warmed her heart. She had gotten Harry a new snitch with a hidden compartment, although it was likely he would never find it, and Ron the Quidditchedition of Hogwarts, A History. She opened theirs, and she had been completely and utterly happy with the gifts. Harry had given her a rose shaped locket, and when she opened it, on one side was the engravings of _HG, HP, RW BFFE_. It was a silly engraving, but true and dear to her heart. On the other was a small picture of the three of them together, on Christmas last year, with Sirius and Remus. It had been a happy occasion, and a memory she held close to her heart.

Ron had given her a simpler gift, one expected but no less treasured, the latest edition of Hogwarts A History. She would have to read it soon enough. She hugged her boys and gave them each of peck on the cheek in thanks. Afterwards, they drank Butterbeer and were merry one last time together, because in the morning, she would have to leave, and she wouldn't have time to say goodbye.

-

Dawn approached, and Hermione left with her bags packed. Ron and Harry were in their beds sleeping, and she knew for a fact that they probably wouldn't remember that she had to leave. She smiled at the thought, with her locket around her neck and her book in her bag, which was currently in her pocket. Dumbledore escorted her to the gates, and apparated her to Voldemort's likelier location. If she could not find him after at leas a day's search, she was to send her patronus to Dumbledoreand he would fetch her, or have someone else do it.

"He is likely to be hiding there," Dumbledore pointed to a far off mansion. Hermionealready knew she had a long journey ahead of her. It was a good thing she dressed warmly. "Good luck, Miss Granger. We are counting on you." Hermionenodded, and with a crack, he disappeared.

Never did it cross her mind that she just might be doing too much for a seventeen year old. Or that someone else could take her place. She knew for a fact no one else could, and she was happy to play her part for the Order. No matter what.

After making sure no one was around and no wards were placed in the vicinity, Hermione placed a few warming charms on her, and dryingcharms. No doubt she would get soaked with so much snow. She began her long trektoward the house, or mansion, rather, with the snow crunchingfrom underneath her boots. At least she was warm, she thought. Briefly, she wondered what to do once she reached the home. If Lord Voldemort really resided there, then he would have undoubtedly placed wards, well protected and dangerous wards, around the place.

If there were, that meant that she would have approximately 2.5 seconds before someone was sent to kill her. More than likely it would be a person below Voldemort's inner council sent to her, still dangerous, but not likely to know her on a somewhat personal level. Therefore, not quik to kill her. She would not be able to take him/her on, especially if there were more than one. But, if she could somehow convince them she was of value, and to take her before Voldemort, she would have the chance to work for him.

And if she did not convince him, she would die.

As soon as she was a hundred yards away from the mansion, the wards went off. She did not make a move to reach for her wand, but instead stood perfectly still. Someone apparated on her right, and it was no one she recognized. Still, he recognized her, and it was enough to make him snarl in disgust.

"What is it you are doing here, Mudblood?" He asked, his wand at her throat. Bravery, not fear, flashed through her eyes and her brow narrowed.

"I have an offer for his lordship," she told him. "If he wishes to kill me afterward, that's fine, but I only ask that he hear my offer and consider it."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would filth like you want to see the Dark Lord? He wants to kill you, and muggles."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "True, but I have an offer he isn't likely to refuse. May I see him?"

The man, whom she could already tell was clearly stupid, removed his wand from her throat and left again, and Hermione stood there, looking at her nails as she waited. No doubt he was being punished at that moment, for leaving her out here with a chance to escape. She didn't though, and when the man came back from his torture, he was surprised to see her there.

"You must be very brave, or very stupid." He told her as he grabbed her arm roughly. She smiled a bit ad replied,

"The former, most likely." He snorted, but said nothing more as he apparated her inside. The inside decor of the mansion was in oneword, breathtaking, although she had hardly enough time to describe it as the man pulled her along to what she supposed was his master's council room. He opened the door and pushed her in, and she glared at him when she stumbled. He didn't follow her inside, and her attention was directed to the sole occupant, other than herself, of that room. Lord Voldemort.

His back was turned to her, but she made no move to draw her wand. She could see a cigarette in his hands, the smoke lifting up wistfully in the room. She made a face and disgust and said, "Don't you know those things can kill you?" But as soon as the words escaped her lips, she regretted it, clampingher hand over her mouth.

Voldemort turned around, a smirk on his snake like face. "Believeme my dear, I'm fine, though your concern is touching." He mocked. Hermione restrained herself from rolling her eyes. It wouldn't do for her to get killed just yet.

"Murray told me you had an offer for me, or are you just going to stand there around like an idiot." Hermione huffed, but began instantly.

"I wish to be your spy," she told him bluntly. He observed her for a moment. She didn't fidget, she had spent years perfectingthe art of havingfull and total control over her body. It took a bit of energy, but well worth it. She would not even blink unless she did so voluntarily. Instead of fidgeting, she simply stared back as Voldemort approached her and leaned down, his face inches from her own.

"And tell me, Granger," he said, his smoke-infested breath mingling with her own, "why would you want that?" His voice was soft, yet harsh. His breath was warm- but his tone cold. Hermione swallowed, and allowed herself to fidget a bit so that she could appear nervous, even glancing away. Well in truth she was, but she knew better to give too much away. He grabbed her chin roughly, looking into her eyes. "Tell me," he demanded.

"Dumbledore," she finally said. "Dumbledoreand the Order betrayed me. I want revenge. They know you are desperate, for having killed Snape, but... but so are they. Snapewas their only spy, and without him they are at a serious disadvantage. Then again, so are you. You need a spy as badly as they do. I can also draw much more information because I am Harry Potter's best friend, and a member of the Order. They'll never suspect me of anything." He stood straight to his full height of six-two, still looming over her threateningly as he took another drag from his cigarette. When he exhaled, he did so right in her face. She coughed a bit, and his lips quirked from amusement.

"How do I know that they didn't send you here? Do they believe that I am so desperate I would accept a Mudblood chit into my ranks?" He ashed his cigarette with a flick, the ashes falling to the floor as he said this.

"To be honest, they did. But I have no plans of tellingthem anything." Voldemort raised a brow.

"And how can I be assured of this?" Hermione bit her lip, thinking, her eyes downcast. Voldemort waited patiently as he flicked his cigaretteaway having finished it, foldinghis arms across his chest. She didn't say anything, but an idea struck him, and he voiced it.

"I have a delightful idea, Granger. If you truly mean what you say, then you will have no quarrel with making an Unbreakable Vow, hmm?" he questioned circling her. Hermioneremained calm on the outside, but on the inside she was panicking. They had never thought of this! She cursed Dumbledore. He should have known Voldemortmight try something like this. "But, you have no skill whatsoever in the art of spying, Granger. You would easily fail."

Hermione shook her head. "My Lord, Snapedid not as well when he joined your cause, though he eventually betrayed you. I'm a quick thinker and again, they won't suspect me of anything. And to be frank, your followers are idiots, muh like the Slytherins at Hogwarts. True they are willingto follow you, but they aren't any better than Draco. You need someone who can take care of themselves, I assure you you would not need to babysit me along the way."

"Will you agree to the Unbreakable Vow, then?" Voldermot asked finally. Hermione bit her lip. This was for the Order. She needed todothis. Though she failed to see how much help she could be if he silenced her with the Vow. She shook her head. He raised a brow. "Very well, good bye, Granger. It was not a pleasure meetingyou," he said, bringing out her wand.

"Wait! There is a much easier solution, and better, at that," Hermione said quickly. "The Obscura Charm. Ancient, and not well known. It's the parent of the Fidelus Charm. The castor chooses what the person they casted on says about certain subjects. If you used that, you could choose what I say when they ask."

Voldemort tapped his chin in mock thought and said, "Tell you what, Granger. I will give you a oneyear trial," he said, pacing. "In the span of one year I will have six raids on random Muggle towns.. There will be, oh at least thirty deaths, minimum. Bella does enjoy killing muggles. Two weeks before each raid, I will tell you the name of the town I have chosen. If one raid is stopped, then I will kill you. However, if they aren't, then you will join my ranks." He stopped before her, his hand outstretched. He was gleaming wickedly, and she knew he had some trick up his sleeve.

Hermione grasped his hand firmly and shook it, and not a second too soon he let go. She looked at her hand, feelingas if she had made the deal with the devil himself. He smirked, as if knowing her thoughts, but she knew it to be impossible. Her Occlumency shields were up. And, on her final day of training with Snape, he had said that her shields were acceptable. Coming from him, that was extraordinary. Or at least, she hoped so.

"Are they expecting you back any time soon?" he asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"Well, no, not really. Harry and Ron know I'm here, as well as Dumbledore. I was supposed to send my patronusin case I didn't find you. My Lord, I would suggest relocating. Dumbledore was the one who took me here."

Voldemort waved his hand dismissively. "Dumbledoreknows better than to come rampagingin here with his Order fools, it would take a lot more then that to kill me." He told her. "Oh, and Hermione, do call me Voldemort. I have a feeling that this will be a long and prosperous relationship."

-

He had her stay for the Holidays, so that she may get used to dealing with his followers. Onein particular would be Bella, who had killed Sirius the year before. Of course, she had managed to bring him back, but she wouldn't delude herself into thinking tha Bella would be pleased at the prospect. For the most part, she spent the passinghours pacing in her room, thinking. More often than not, however, Voldemort would come seekingher out, which was strange in and of itself. She supposed it was because it was only he living in the giant mansion by himself and a few house elves, which she knew would be a rather lonely life.

"Tell me, Hermione," he prompted as they walked along the halls together. "What are your scores like at school?" He questioned. Hermione blinked n surprise, but replied with,

"Well, McGonagall had told me that I was the smartest student to come to Hogwarts in fifty years," she told him. "I've already finished my N.E.W.T.S on Dumbledore's orders, and I was to become Potion Mistress," she said. "However, since Snape's unfortunate death, I have no one to teach me the art of Potions."

"I would be happy to teach you, if you like. It getsawful boring around here, anyway."

"Nothing to do?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Christmas is the only Holiday they get, and because I have been in an indulgingmood, I allowed them to spend time with their families until New Years. In any case, how are you in potions?" He asked her. Hermione blinked, surprised at such a question.

"Even if Snape never admitted it, I was his best student. In my second year I brewed the polyjuice potion sucessfuly."

"Ah yes, I heard of that. Didn't you have to spend a few weeks in the Hospital Wing?"

"It was the wrong hair," she mumbled, her head down and her face flushed. Voldemortchuckled, his red eyes sparkling withamusement and mirth. He waved her along and said,

"Come. We go to my library." Her eyes lit up at her words, though she knew inwardly that she should not feel excited at all. In truth, she was wonderingwhat in the world he could be planning, especially with those muggle towns. Inside, it broke her heart that she would have to allow those Muggles to die, but she knew in her heart it was for the good of the Order. She had to let it happen, even though she did not want it too.

Christmas was an interesting affair. Voldemorthad her dress in a fine silk dress, black, showing a little more skin than she liked. She had also worn heels, and the only reason she did and was able to walk in them is because her mother insisted on her being a lady, as well as a witch. And part of being a lady involved heels.

The feast the house elves prepared had been wonderful, but duringthe whole dinner the Death Eaters mocked her. She had sat on Voldemort'sleft, and Bella on his right. She had resisted the urge to kill the woman with each insult she threw at her, but her patience for her wore thin. As it was, Voldemortdid not defend her at all during the feast. She did not expect him too, for she knew he was testingher. It had been a bit obvious. He had analyzed every reaction, every word she spoke. He did not appear angry with her, but it didn't mean he had been pleased. As it was, she was nervous.

What frustrated her the most was that he did not tell her anything. He merely sent her off witha peck on the cheek, and practically shoved her out the door. The peck on the cheek had been surprising, but the more pleasant factor of the trip was that she accomplished her mission, and she also had a fabulous new dress.

-

When she had returned to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had called for a meeting immediately. The Order of the gathered in the Room of Requirement, and Hermionelooked upon everybody witha smile. However, only a few gave them back. She did not suspect anythingof it, after all these were grim times. She sat in her usual seat, withRon at her left and Harry at her right, and Sirius across from her, with Remus beside him. Also in attendance was Professor Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Vector. Also, the rest of the Weasleyfamily were in attendance as well, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor Moody.

"Well, it appears we are all here," Dumbledore said rather grimly. "Shall we start?"

McGonagall turned to Hermioneimmediately. "You will have to explain your mission, Miss Granger. Not everyone knows of it." Hermione nodded softly, and looked at the faces of everyone, taking them in.

"At the beginning of my third year, Professor Dumbledore had trained me to be Professor Snape'sreplacement, should anything ever happen to him. I learned the art of spying, and since Snape's death, my duty was to convince Lord Voldemort to allow me as his spy," she told them. Gasps echoed around the room, and Molly was turning a deathly red from anger. Hermione smiled softly, before Sirius spoke.

"And you have accomplished this?"

Hermioneturned to him and said, "Partially. He... does not trust me, and rightfully so. But, he is giving me a trial of sorts. For this to work, I cannot reveal what it is." She bit her lip. "What I can tell you is that it does not affect the Order, or any witches or wizards."

Sirius sighed, rubbing his beard. "Muggles." Hermione did not reply. Instead, she looked doubtful, fidgeting with her fingers. All an act, really. She could control herself, but these people, her family, they did not know the spy side of her. No one did. No one but Snape, and he was dead. She could hide her secrets in her usual behavior, no onewould suspect a thing.

"I don't like this," Molly burst out. "She is just a child, Dumbledore! She can get hurt, or worse, killed!" A murmur of agreement followed the outburst, but it was not Dumbledore who replied, but Hermione.

She told Molly the same thingshe had told them when they had asked her to do this. She wanted to do her part for the Order, with or without anyones permission. But, not only that, but over the years under Snape'stutelage, she had been taught not only to spy, but how to defend herself withor without a wand. She was also taught how to slip out of dangerous situations. Though the Death Eaters and Voldemortwere not to be underestimated, but neither was she.

Molly sighed. "It's a sad thingwhen children must fight for the adults, especially when they are needed." Silence met her with agreement, a solemn mood surrounding them. However, it was broken when Dumbledore cleared his throat, and all attention was given to him.

"Though it is dangerous, Miss Granger will continue her position as Voldemort's spy. Muggles may have to be sacrificed, but it will be for the greater good. They will not die in vain." He met everyone' eyes as he said this, everyones but Hermione's. "This meeting is adjourned."

-

Over time, she received letters from Voldemort telling her which towns he would be attacking. Sure enough, two weeks later they were attacked, and the towns were destroyed. It slowed for a time, and the Order were still a bit uneasy withthe idea of sitting back and waiting, especially Ron and Harry. They wanted to destroy Voldemort for doing what he was doing, and still, Hermionehad told them nothing. They were, of course intelligent enough to figure out that this is what she had been talkingabout. For the most part, they busied themselves with recruiting new members for the order, or other such things.

The letters she received were delivered by a few of Voldemort'shouse elves, and always when she was alone. She wrote quickly back, tellinghim that nothing was happening. They were laying low, and trying to figure out which town was to be attacked next. It wasn't a lie, because they were. Voldemort, as far as she could tell, was pleased to see that she was stayingtrue to her word. She would tell them nothing, well, of importance anyway.

Of course, something was worrying her. The Muggletowns were getting closer and closer to her parents home town. She hoped that he would stop before he would reach it, but she had a feeling that he would not. And it broke her heart. She... she didn't know what to do. Sacrifices had to be made, but her parents? And when she confronted Dumbledore about this, he told her what she already knew- sacrifices had to be made. But it was difficult to accept. He had given her a letter, one she was scared to open, because she knew that it was from her mentor, Severus.

Curled on her bed, she looked at the letter that was addressed to her. Tentaviley, she opened the letter slowly, removing the parchment and unfolding it. It read,

_Hermione, _She paused at reading her name. Snapehad never addressed her with such familiarity, but it felt good to know that he would address her as such in a letter. As strange as it was, she as comforted by that fact.

_The dateis June17. Serving two masters is a tryingtask you must learn to deal with. It will be difficult to choose between the two of them. Albus Dumbledore is as equal to Lord Voldemortin many ways. They are both trying masters, cruel and will ask you to do things you will find difficult. You must. The life of a spy is a hard one, often walked alone, and is full of betrayal and hardships. Trust is a difficult thingto come across in your career. Not a single person Nothing will stop a person, either friend or foe, from betraying you. Protecting yourself from others is difficult, because you will want to trust them. Family and friends can be easily turned, sacrificed, and used for a cause. Be careful._

She chewed on her lip. Though the letter would be dearly treasured, she knew that there must be something he was tryingto tell her, even in death. She grabbed a quill and dipped it into the ink pot, and underlined every few words. It came out like this:

_The date is June 17. Serving two masters is a trying task you must learn to deal with. It will be difficult to choose between the two of them. Dumbledore is as equal and as powerful as Lord Voldemort in many ways. They are both trying masters, cruel and will ask you to do things you will find difficult. You must. The life of a spy is hard, and is often walked alone, is also full of betrayal and hardships. Trust is a difficult thing to come across in your career. Nothing will stop a person, either friend or foe, from betraying you. Protecting yourself from others is difficult, because you will want to trust them. Family and friends can be easily turned, sacrificed, and used for a cause. Be careful._

_Deal between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Betrayal. Trust no one. Protect family. Be careful._

Hermione threw down her quill. She was going to be betrayed by Dumbledore and Voldemort. She didn't find it unbelievable from Voldemort, but Dumbledore? What did he have planned? Or had planned? She bit her lip out of nervousness. Could Snape be wrong? No. Hermione shook her head. Snapehad been an intelligent man, and an excellent mentor. She had trusted him withso much, and though he was most definitely not the man who returned the favor, he never rejected the idea of givingher counsel and advisingher. In return for his efforts, she helped him with whatever she could.

If only she knew what it wsa about. What was Dumbledore planning? In an attempt to soothe her aching headache, Hermione massaged her temples. She was angry, she realised, but was far too tired to dwell on it. His betrayal hurt, but she needed rest. Hermione supposed that it would do her no harm to simply rest for the night, so she tucked the letter and its copy into the envelope, and placed that in the safety of a secret compartment by her bedside. No one would ever know.

It had been a little over three months since she had read Sanpe's letter. At the present moment, she was biding her time. No one was acting differently around her, aside from Dumbledore, which made her wonder how far the betrayal went. She also needed to know what exactly the betrayal was. She noticed that quite a few of them withheld information from her, but it wasn't as if she could not find out what. She was a trained spy, after all.

But aside from that, she needed to think on about what do with her parents. She was sure that he was going to attack them. After all, it was his last village to attack. He said she could not stop the attack, she realised. He didn't say, however, that she could not remove a few muggles for safekeeping. Her parents, to be specific. So when she read her parent's town name in Voldemort's letter, she acted quickly. She didn't bother telling any members of the Order where she was going, and they didn't bother to ask, which was all well and good for her. Once she reached the Apparition point (having got ler liscense a few months back) she apparated in her parents backyard, knowing them to be at work. She used Alohamora to slip inside from the back door, and then turned on a few lights so that she could see.

First things first, she thought. I need to pack their clothes. And so she did. She had a little over an hour to gather their things. But the question was, where could she send them too? It wasn't as if she could take them to Hogwarts or Hogsmead. Well, she could perhaps take them to the Americas...

"Leaving, are you?" A cold, bony hand laid itself on her shoulder, and she knew she had been caught. Voldemortleaned down and whispered into her ear, "I thought I had told you you could not meddle with my affairs, especially the attacks."

"You never said I could not remove a few for safety," Hermione replied hoarsely.

"I never said you could, either." he told her coldly. He tilted her head up so that tir eyes meet, and he smiled wickedly. "Child, would you like to know the punishment of disobeying me?" He asked her. Hermioneshook her head, for she knew it was something she was not going to enjoy. "You will have the peasure of torturing your parents, then, you will kill them."

Hermionehad to fight back the tears. She was a spy, she was to show no emotion, for that would surely mean her death. She bit her lip to stop herself, and muttered coldly, "You made a deal with Dumbledore." she stated. It was not a question, but a fact.

"Yes, my dear, I did." he told her, examining his nails.

"What was it?"

He grinned at her, and that was when she noticed that his appearancechanged. He did not look like the snake like man she knew, but of an elderly man, still devilishly handsome, but perhaps more lethal, because of his tantalizingpoison called charms. He traced her jaw with a finger and said softly,

"That I may do as I wish for an entire year, if I were to kill you." Her eyes widened, but he pretended not to notice. "However, because you brought up very valid points my dear, I still wanted a trial run. You could make a very good spy, you know. Severus told me so on many occasions. Isn't that right, Severus?" Voldemort turned, and she finally saw the man who had been standing there the entire time.

"Professor? What, I thought... I thought you had died. Everyone thought you died How, I mean..." distressed, she ran her fingers through her hair, staring at him with tears of both joy and confusion in her eyes. As always, Snape had a grim mood about him, and his expression even more so.

"As I told you in my letter, Hermione, Dumbledore was going to betray you. I could not simply stand by and watch." She looked from Voldemort, and then to Snape, at a loss as to what to do.

"Cigarette?" Voldemort asked, taking one out. Hermione shook her head.

"My mother doesn't like smoke in the house." Hermione said, waving the offer aside as she nibbled on her lip. Voldemort scoffed at her words.

"Please, she will die anyway." Hermione glared at him.

"Why my parents? Why must they die? Why not kill me?" she asked him, furious. Voldemort chuckled as he lit up a cigarette. He took a long drag and smiled at her as smoke left his nostrils and mouth.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked cheerily. "I need you. Because those fools believe Severus is dead, he obviously cant go strollingaround Hogwarts. I need you to spy for me, and tonight will be your induction as a Death Eater, you will not receive your mark for quite some time, until I believe I can really trust you."

Hermione's mouth quivered slightly. She was losing control. Still, she would rather die than kill her own parents, much less torture them. She fought back a sob, and clenched her fists as she attempted to regain control of herself. Voldemort simply watched in amusement, and Hermione felt the desire to kill him, though she restrained from doing so. Severus was calm as he watched. There was a time in every spies life where they lose control. Hopefully those time were rare, but they depended on the person.

Before she said another word, Voldemort spoke up. "Don't tell me you are backing out now. You were trained for this. Severus had trained you on both my and Dumbledore's orders. You were meant for this. Which means you must sacrifice everything. Here is the deal, darling. You may serve me and live, or go back to Dumbledore and die. He would, of course, blame it on me, but that can't be helped, really." Voldemort told her casually, flicking off the cigarette ashes onto the floor. She watched them fall and asked, in a quiet disheartened voice,

"Why would Dumbledore want me dead any way?"

"Because, Miss Granger," Severus replied, "It would give Potter the drive to destroy Lord Voldemort and his followers. Dumbledore had hoped that the sacrifice need not occur, using Black instead of you, but because you revived him, he saw fit to use you."

It was a hard thing to grasp. She did something good, and so she was being punished for it. She was being sacrificed for the greater good, something she would usually have no problem with. But she could be so much more useful alive, not dead. She could.. she could do so much more. After all, it was her that revived Sirius. If she could do that, she could do anything.

"I.. I can't torture them. Not my parents. Not them. They were good to me, the accepted me.. I can't... I can't possibly repay them this way. I just can't." Hermione spoke, her voice broken, lost. Voldemort stepped closer to her, tilting he head so that their eyes met.

"You must." With that he placed a kiss on her cheek, gave her a wicked smile, and handed her a cigarette. She clutched her wand, and looked to Snape. He spoke nothing, but she knew what he would say if he did. _You must sacrifice everything for your job. Trust nothing. Lose everything. In the end, it will be worth everything. _Tears rolled down her eyes. She couldn't control herself. As her parents walked inside, she broke.

-

A lonetear rolled down her cheek, and she left it alone. She didn't cry anymore. After torturing her parents, hearing their screams of pain, sorrow and anger, she froze inside. She was completely and utterly numb. A lone tear was worth millions, even though she could no longer cry her heart out. She slowly walked to the mansion, the mansion that would soon become hers, taking another drag from her cigarette.

Eventually, she had figured out that everything had been apart of the plan. Everythng. Snape's fake death, her torturing her parents. Dumbledore had planned on Voldemort killing her, but whenever she had went back to say that she had become his spy, he had made a second deal with Voldemort. He would have Hermione betray the order, allowing Harry to hateher and want to kill her, along with Voldemort.

Voldemort of course went along with it because he could see himself getting the better end of the bargain- he would get her. She was an intelligent witch, and better than Bella had ever been or would ever be. With her at his side, he was invincible. Of course, Dumbledore hadn't foreseen that. He had counted on the fact that she was Muggleborn, and didn't think Voldemort capable of setting blood aside for her intelligence. He thought that Voldemort would kill her soon afterwards, when their deal was complete. He believed that he could still use Snape as well, knowing he was alive.

Well, he had been wrong. She was alive, Snape was dead (by her hand, though she did feel a bit of regret for killing the only man, aside from Voldemort, she could trust. But eventually he had betrayed her too.) and the Order was losing. Which, she was sort of glad, because they had planned right along withthe old fool. They kept it from Harry and Ron of course, but they did plan her death.

As soon as she stepped within the perimeter of the wards, Dolohov apparated at her side. He was silent, but escorted her to the mansion after giving a little bow. She dismissed him after entering, and walked to his private chambers, where he would be waiting for her. He was of course, smoking a ciggerette and pacing about the room. When he noticed her presence, he smiled his evil smile as he walked to her side.

"Hello, my love." He said, bending down. She stood on her toes to meet his lips.

"Hello, dear." Hermione whispered.

"Are you ready to take the mark?" he asked. Hermione nodded. She was ready. She was ready to stand by his side, to do whatever he wished of her. After all, he was the only one whom she could really trust. The only one who would never betray her. Ever. Their lips met again. She did not feel guilty for betraying the Order, as they had betrayed her first. She did not feel regret, or remorse. She felt nothing, just the echo of the feelings that once filled her heart.

* * *

Inspired by Lady Miya's "The dangers of pretending to be someone else" and "the feel good drag" song, though it has little to do with it. I guess this could be considered a really long, pointless drabble. Oh well, I still enjoyed writing it.


End file.
